mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Skeleton
|armor points = |attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = Light level of 7 or less and 1×2 space anywhere but transparent blocks (half blocks, glass, TNT etc). |behavior = Hostile |tamable = No |common drops = Bone (0-2) |rare drops = Silver Sword (0-2) |added = v5.2.0 DEV |sounds = Hurt: Death: |experience = 5}} Silver skeletons are common undead aggressive mobs equipped with silver swords. Spawning Silver skeletons can spawn almost anywhere in the Overworld at a light level of 7 or less. 'Appearance' Silver skeletons are undead humanoid creatures that resemble human skeletons. They are covered in armor resembling chain armor, and have red eyes in their sockets, and they wield two silver swords. Silver skeletons also have a shield on their back, but it is never used. Drops Silver skeletons drop from 0 to 2 bones and an uncommon chance to drop 0 to 2 silver swords upon death. They also drop 5 experience when killed by a player or a tamed wolf. Behavior Silver skeletons spawn in dimly lit areas, and will burn in sunlight. When silver skeletons are nearby, their presence is indicated by the intermittent harsh rattling sound of their bones. When a silver skeleton notices the player, they will sprint towards them and attack with their sword(s), and will chase and sprint towards any player they see within 16 blocks. They will also climb stairs, navigate mazes, and traverse other complex obstacles in order to get to the player. Silver skeletons will take damage from splash potions of Healing like other 'undead' mobs. Tactics *Since silver skeletons are fast mobs and can keep up at your pace, the best attack strategy would be shooting them from afar on top of a pillar of blocks or from a distance with a bow. If you lack a bow however, any sword will work; iron or better are recommended. *Silver skeletons have more hearts than a Minecraft skeleton, so you should bring a strong weapon, preferably a diamond sword, (especially with the Smite enchantment, since it will deal more damage to them) as it will finish them off in about four hits, or about three critical hits. *If a silver skeleton is chasing you, bring splash potions of Healing and throw it at them. This will result in quicker and easier kills. *Be sure to keep your distance and strafe left to right when attacking them. You could also set a pack of tamed wolves to kill them easier. Trivia * Silver skeletons make the same bone rattling sounds as vanilla Minecraft skeletons. * Silver skeletons wear a type of armor for their model, but it doesn't actually give them protection. It cannot be obtained by the player, nor is it an actual item. The texture for this armor can be found in the mod files. * Silver skeletons run as fast as wither skeletons when in pursuit of the player.http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Wither_Skeleton#Behavior Gallery Silver skeletons.jpg|The first image of silver skeletons released. Skeletons chasing player.png|Several silver skeletons chasing the player. References Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Undead mobs Category:Humanoid mobs